a. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to medical intervention systems and methods. The instant invention includes a method and system for performing an interventional medical procedure, such as ablation procedures that reduce or prevent collateral damage during catheter ablation utilizing motion-related detection.
b. Background Art
The visualization and treatment of organs and tissues has been advanced through the increasing use of medical devices, including catheter systems. Catheter systems have been designed for the incorporation of various components to treat and diagnose ailments, as accomplished through the mapping of organs, sensing of thermal and electrical changes exhibited by a tissue (e.g., heart), as well as the application of energizing sources (such as radiofrequency, cryogenics, laser, and high frequency ultrasound) to tissue.
It is known to generate anatomical geometries in connection with various diagnostic or therapeutic procedures. For example, it is known to use multiple measurements, which may for instance be taken as a catheter is moved within a heart chamber, to generate a cloud of geometry points (or “location data points”) that may be used to provide a physical geometry, such as a heart chamber. Various surface construction programs may be employed to provide a representation of a chamber or other anatomical element.
During treatments, such as ablation therapy, an operator routinely desires to maintain a medical device, such as a catheter tip, at a stable location, or to move the device in a controlled manner to perform a procedure. However, the positioning of the device, and maintaining position or coordinated movement of the device, can be complicated by dynamics associated with the treatment environment. For example, in connection with cardiac procedures, the beating of the heart can make associated treatments more challenging. Moreover, in many treatment environments where treatment targets exist, there are commonly collateral or surrounding areas where treatment, such as ablation, are not desired.